


My Medicine

by RedMask



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DS, M/M, Weecest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMask/pseuds/RedMask





	

[1]

 

他们搬到这座小镇还不到三个星期，班里的同学甚至都还没有适应Sam的存在，教授英文文学课的KC老师也不过才刚刚记住他的名字，然而就像是要确认他终于记住Sam的名字似的，他不开始厌其烦地在课堂上点到他，让他读一段文字或者回答一个问题。这节课最后的十分钟，他宣布这门课程的期末考核方式是分组选定某本小说进行课堂展示和研讨，现在就开始自行结合组成学习小组，然后小组长到他那里报备成员名单和选定的小说。

教室里顿时热闹哄哄，Sam看着他们交头接耳、握手击拳，感觉自己像是突然被某种无形的力量抽离，飞速地向后退。

 

“那么，就到这里，还有谁没有分组？”KC老师扫了一眼腕表，叫停大家。Sam低着头举手，他嗯了一声，又点了几个名字，“所以，剩下的几位同学你们一组吧。”Sam终于抬起头，两三个顽皮的男生面带不怀好意的窃笑看着他，他瞟了一眼，并不放在心上。

被迫和他组成小组的是一群小女生，Meg是个染着五彩头发，打着鼻钉的酷酷的女孩，Ruby有着与她这个年纪完全不符的老气横秋，Lilith则瘦得有些过分，穿着不合身的牛仔外套，再加上套着老旧衣服、满脸心事的Sam，真是完美！呵！

“我建议读《星际迷航》啊。”Lilith抢先说。Meg白了她一眼，她怒瞪回去。

“《洛丽塔》怎么样？杰瑞米·艾恩斯真性感啊！”Ruby紧接着说。杰瑞米·艾恩斯和多米尼克·斯万主演的那部《洛丽塔》电影正流行，小女生们像是受到杰瑞米·艾恩斯的蛊惑，纷纷点头。“你呢？”她们不约而同地看向Sam，随便吧，只要能得A他才不在意选读的内容。

“哦，好啊，我没意见。”他平静地说，她们几个放肆地笑起来。

 

《洛丽塔》？Sam怎么记得在哪里听到过这个名字？他边走边想，他可没钱去买这样一本书，于是特意去了一趟小镇图书馆，从那里借到一本封面被翻烂的《洛丽塔》，他在快速地浏览过前言和目录后就把它塞进书包。

当然Dean回到汽车旅馆的时候，Sam正蜷着腿靠在旧沙发里看那本书。

 

“作业都做完了？”Dean轻轻地踢了他一脚，Sam头也不抬，只是从鼻腔里发出一声不耐烦的轻哼，Dean脱掉沾满汽油味道的夹克外套，故意丢在他脸上，Sam一把抓住它扔到属于Dean的那张单人床上。

“这是什么？色情小说吗？”Dean猛地抢过他手里的书，扫了一眼封面。

“混蛋！这只是英文文学课的研讨作业！”Sam跳起来扑过去抢夺，Dean向侧边闪躲，把手举到最高，Sam抓不到，又跳上沙发，伸着手去抢。“快还给我！”

“《洛丽塔》？哈哈，还骗我说是作业？明明就是色情小说。”Dean嘴里啧啧有声，坏笑着，“我还记得看过这本书改编的电影呢。”他得逞后就松开手，书啪的一声掉在地上，Sam俯身去捡，脸擦过他的裤管。

 

“你看的那是色情版本吧！”Sam捡起书不轻不重地拍在Dean的后背，然后靠回沙发里，交叉着手臂歪着头望着他，“不是谁都像你那么不正经的。”他的刘海长得有些过分了，几乎快要遮住他忽闪忽闪的眼睛，小巧的喉结滑动，哦，他刚开始变声，嗓音沙哑生涩，还带着少年的甜美。

“嘿？这就你的不对了，我哪里不正经？”他朝Sam抛了一个媚眼，又是摆臀又是挺胯，“我哪里不正经呀？你说呀？”Sam无奈地翻个白眼，转过身体侧对着他，翻开书把脸埋进去。“Sam害羞了吗？别遮了，就算遮着，我也知道你脸红了。”

 

Sam不理不睬，Dean却是不依不饶，偏偏要拿开他手中的书。Sam叹着气妥协，收起书夹在双腿之间，用那种怪异的视线扫过他的胯部。他的脸的确红着，婴儿肥还没有完全消退的脸颊带着两团浅浅的红晕。

Dean低下头，刚想嘲笑他，却突然僵住，他终于意识到自己胯部鼓鼓囊囊的那团家伙，脸上也挂不住，蹭的热起来。“还给你，真是无聊。”他念叨着，吹着口哨晃进卫生间。

Sam等他砰地一声关住卫生间的门，才又打开那本书。

 

[2]

 

Sam放学回到汽车旅馆的时候，Dean正瘫在床上吃冷掉的披萨，他嘴里含着食物，指了指Sam，又指了指电视机，呜呜呀呀说不清楚。Sam顺着他的指示看过去，电视机顶放着一堆新租来的影碟，Dean向来如此，没什么好奇怪的，他大概是刚看到什么奇怪的电影情节想要嘲弄自己吧。“我能拜托你小点儿声么？求你？”他把书包重重地扔在床上，气呼呼地拿出作业。

Dean好不容易咽下嘴里的披萨，刚想说什么，视线就与他的视线相遇，两个人互相瞪着，谁也不肯示弱，他便忘了刚才要说的内容。“哦，好。”他从床铺里摸出遥控器关掉了电视机，“晚饭想吃什么？”他滑下床，边问边抖掉床单里的食物碎屑。

 

Sam对此习以为常，“医院附近那家快餐店，我记得你也喜欢吃那里的汉堡来着。”他说，恨不得Dean去的越远、离开的时间越长越好，这样他就可以专心致志地完成作业。

Dean笑着穿上外套，车钥匙勾在手指上转着圈呼啦啦响，出门了。

 

他大概还顺道去了趟快餐店附近的酒吧，Sam心想，他在Dean推门进来的瞬间就闻到了劣质烟草、酒精以及汗臭混杂的味道。“饿了吧？”Dean先把装着晚餐的纸袋放在茶几上，又走回门边，然后脱掉夹克朝门外抖了抖，挂在旁边的衣钩上。

距离Dean出门至少有一个半小时，Sam已经完成作业，此刻斜躺在床上看综艺节目的重播，他的确有些饿了，滑下床趿拉着球鞋跳到沙发上，扒拉开纸袋手抓着就往嘴里塞。

 

“我租了那部电影，要一起看吗？”Dean也坐过来，双手摊放在膝盖上，显得有些拘谨，尽管他已经在回来的路上把这句话练习很多遍了。

“什么？”Sam有些不明所以，Dean不得不重复了一遍，他愣住片刻，“我才不会上你的当！你肯定又想找个借口捉弄我！你要知道，哄骗未成年人看色情电影是会被逮进监狱的，哪怕你是我哥哥。”他似乎又气又恼，把青豆咬得咯嘣咯嘣响。“哦，不对，你是我哥哥会更严重的！”他又接了一句，说完紧张地吞咽着。这次换Dean傻乎乎愣在那里，不，他可不敢这么想，就算给他多少熊心豹子胆他都不敢这么想，这是多么严重的指控啊！

“只是普通电影，我想应该是，最多PG-13级别，我发誓！”Dean故意摆出那副嘲讽的神情引诱他。是啊，课间的时候Meg还和Lilith讨论过这部电影呢，所以怎么可能是色情电影呢？Sam也明白自己是草木皆兵了，尴尬地笑着，“哦，好啊好啊。”

 

Dean笑了，打掉Sam捏着纸袋的手，“文明点！里面有餐具。”

Sam也笑了，把餐盒和餐具取出来摆放好。

 

他们边吃边看，Sam显然兴趣十足，而Dean则看起来不太自在。

这可是乱伦啊，他真没有想到电影的内容是这个，他还以为不过是普通的恋爱小说改编而成的恋爱电影，就算陪自己青春期的傻弟弟看也不会怎么样。可是现在他该怎么办呢？停住吗？那只会更奇怪啊！但是，Sam明明看过原著小说，知道讲述的故事情节，他还是和自己一起看了。所以，应该没什么大不了吧。他悄悄地看了看Sam，又把视线投向电视机屏幕。

啤酒喝多了，临近结束的时候，Dean又去了趟卫生间。等他回来，Sam已经把茶几上的垃圾全部收到了纸袋里，等明早出门的时候再丢进垃圾箱。

 

“我当然喜欢洛丽塔，毫无疑问！”Dean扬了扬眉毛说。

“当然，我也喜欢她。”Sam又坐回沙发里。

“才怪呢，我觉得你肯定喜欢亨伯特或者杰瑞米·艾恩斯，小变态！”Dean也走过来。

“你才变态，混蛋！你喜欢她是违法的！可我就不同呀，我们差不多年纪。”Sam咯咯笑着踹了他一脚，这一脚没控制好力道，有些重了，Dean不由自主地向后倒过去，茶几上的杂物被撞得散落满地。他们不约而同地俯身去捡，头砰的撞在一起，疼得两个人都龇牙咧嘴地捂住头部向后退开，“操！操蛋的！”Dean骂了一句，Sam再次俯身去捡，Dean也条件反射般跟着他去捡，两人又撞到一起。“操！我放弃了。”他跌坐进沙发里，双手搭在沙发边沿。

 

“我就说你笨吧。”Sam白了他一眼，在确定Dean不会跟着去捡之后，再次俯身。像是要报复Sam的话，或者发泄刚才的不痛快，Dean啪的一巴掌拍在他的后背，他猝不及防，猛地向下跌，重重地摔进Dean的胯部。

“啊啊啊啊——”Dean大声喊叫起来，“我要被你搞残废了，操！”可能是被短时间内剧烈的疼痛冲昏了头脑，他一边龇牙咧嘴地叫唤着，一边死死按住Sam的后脑。

“快放开我，混蛋！操！”Sam半边脸埋在他的胯部，半边脸憋得通红，盲目地挥舞着手臂试图挣脱他。

“要被你害惨了！”Dean还处在迷糊中，不由分说又是啪的一巴掌落下，这次打在了他的屁股上。Sam不叫了，也不挣扎了，而是艰难地转过头盯着他。Dean猛然清醒过来，眼珠子转了几转，终于松开手，慌乱地扶起Sam。

 

“哦，对不起。”他咬着下唇，半天憋出这么一句话。

“滚！”Sam眼睛里含着泪光，恶狠狠地说，真他妈疼，他苦着脸揉了揉那里。Dean站起来，焦躁不安地围着沙发不停地转圈，不时地看看Sam又不知该说些什么，干脆就真的一把抓起夹克滚了出去。

 

[3]

 

结果，Dean当天晚上就没再回来，直到第二天傍晚。

那个时候Sam正在写作业，冰箱里空荡荡的，而他饿得肚子直叫唤，他已经开始分心思考如果等他写完作业Dean再不回来的话，他该怎么做才能搞到吃的，难不成真要满屋子翻找零钱吗？那大概也是白忙活。

 

Dean悄悄地开门进来，蹑手蹑脚猫着身体生怕搞出奇怪的声响，他看见Sam正趴在床上写写画画。天气逐渐炎热起来，Sam穿着他淘汰下来的旧T恤衫，衣摆处有小小的香烟烫坏的洞，隐约露出白瘦的胯骨。“我还以为你会在图书馆写完作业才回来呢。”Dean觉得自己应该先说点什么，再说道歉的话。

Sam小声切了一声，“今天不行，我不放心，得早点回来看看那头蠢驴知不知道自己回家。”他说罢抬起头盯着Dean。红色的橡皮筋把他渐长的头发扎成冲天小辫，露出光洁的额头和新生的柔软细发，搭配着灯光下闪烁异彩光芒的眼睛，他比往常看起来更像女孩子了。“你哪里来的？”Dean明显愣在那里，心脏漏跳了好几拍。

 

“什么？”Sam把头仰得更高，露出清瘦的锁骨，天啊，过大的领口因为他的动作滑落，露出大半个肩膀，就像个女孩子，Dean再次确认。“那个。”他伸着手指，Sam往头上摸了一下顿时恍然，“啊，那个呀，Ruby给我的，她说我头发太长了，这样写作业不方便。”

“那是女孩子用的。”Dean忍不住皱起眉，伸手想给他揪掉，而他躲开了。

“女孩子就女孩子罢，你不是还老拿这个朝我笑嘛。”Sam这次倒不和他争辩了，但他也没打算把头绳解掉。

“我不喜欢。”Dean原本是想再去揪一次的，但他忽然又想起已经有个错误没有道歉了，于是作罢。

“你开玩笑吗？我又不是为了让你喜欢？我只是为了写作业方便。”Sam朝他使了个眼色，Dean觉得自己没看明白。“那么，干脆剪掉吧。”他提议。

“不，我就要留着它们！”Sam抱着枕头滚了几圈，盘腿坐起来。

 

Dean站在床边盯着Sam，仿佛要把他身上盯出两个洞似的。

Sam也奇怪了，没有翻昨天的旧账，也没有骂他刚才的言行混蛋，就只是静静地回望着他。歪着头，眨着眼睛，小小的胸脯随着呼吸起起伏伏。他忽然伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，就在这个时候Dean看见了床头柜上的彩色糖纸，也条件反射般舔了舔嘴唇。当然并没有想象中甜甜的味道。

 

“有什么问题吗？”Sam挺直了身体，双手绕到身后握在一起拉抻。咯嘣，不知道哪个骨节发出一声响。Dean回过神，清了清嗓子，“对不起。”

“哈？我可没料到这个！”Sam用反讽的语气说。

“反正我道歉了，接不接受随便。”Dean不满地哼着，大踏步走开了。

“我快饿死了，混蛋！”Sam吼着，抓起枕头朝他丢过去，非常精准地砸在他的后脑。

“吃的在车里，我这就去拿！”Dean也吼着，踢了一脚枕头，膝盖却不小心撞在乱放的木椅上，疼得嘶嘶叫，Sam笑得在床上滚翻起来。

 

[4]

 

原本晴好的天气，转眼就起风了，乌云密布，雷声阵阵。

为了表示歉意，Dean决定去接他的眼中钉、肉中刺弟弟。

 

Sam抱着书包冲出体育馆的时候，雨已经下得很紧。Dean按了按喇叭，摇下车窗，Sam看见了他，跑着跳着冲过来，飞快地钻进副驾驶的位置。

Dean把车窗摇上，转过来看着他，他还穿着球服，白色短袜和球鞋沾染了雨水和污泥。“你臭死了。”他夸张地皱起鼻子。“抱歉，没来得及洗澡。”Sam边说边脱掉灌满雨水的球鞋，双手抓住湿透的球服也准备脱掉。

 

“喂，这样会感冒吧？”Dean发动英帕拉，“总不至于让我这个季节开暖风吧。”

“我有那么弱不禁风吗？谢谢你的关心！”Sam轻哼了一声，攥着衣摆向上开始脱。Dean连忙把视线移开，他可不想看到同性的裸体，哪怕是他亲弟弟。然而令他感到意外的是，Sam并没有完全裸着，而是穿着白色的背心。Dean愕然地瞟了一眼，分不清款式。他应该说些什么吗？还是权且视而不见？青春期的孩子啊，谁能说得准呢？

 

“怎么了？你的表情突然很奇怪。”Sam拿球衣抹掉脸上的雨水，把湿漉漉的头发向后压。

“没什么。”尽管Dean这么说，却还是忍不住看向Sam的身体，大概是所有的营养都用来长个子了吧，他真是瘦得有点过分了。

“这个吗？”Sam低头指着自己几乎被雨水湿透的背心，“我自己发现的哦。”他的语气听起来甚至有些自豪，“球服太劣质了，运动的过程中总会摩擦那里，很痛，好几次都红肿得快流血了，棉质的背心对那个很有帮助。”

“停！我不需要你这么详细地解释给我听！好的，好的，我知道了，为了保护你的——”Dean的声音被奇怪的想法吞掉了。

“乳头。”Sam歪着头说，“是，就是这样。”

“你不应该说出那个词的，特别是对着你的哥哥！”Dean也觉得自己的反应有些过激了，但他就是控制不住。

“为什么？”

“不为什么，就是不行！不允许！”

 

Sam竟像是赌气似的，转头不再理他，干脆利落得连球裤也脱掉，就穿着秋季短裤和背心，长腿伸得老高，身体随着电台的音乐摇摆。

Dean无奈地忍受着他傻弟弟公鸭嗓子的走调歌声，心里的感觉说不清、道不明。

 

等回到汽车旅馆，Sam去卫生间洗澡，Dean翻着租来的影碟想着什么时候顺道还掉，忽然像是被雷劈了那样，呆滞且不知所措。是啊，亨伯特第一次见到洛丽塔的时候，她被浇灌草坪的水淋湿的身体，她张扬肆意摇摆的身体。Dean心脏跳动的声音像是被世间最好的音响播放着，噗通、噗通、噗通。

像是走向地狱或者天堂的脚步声。

 

[5]

 

“期末考核顺利吗？”汽车旅馆洗衣房的烘干机早就坏掉了，Sam正在把滴水的衣服晾晒在外面的衣架上，Dean拎着啤酒瓶倚在门框问他。天气已经热得像被蒸笼罩住，毕竟是七月啊。

“当然，我准备得那么充分。”他脸上洋溢着小小的得意。

“那本书你还了啊？我还没看过呢。”Dean目不转睛地盯着他。

“你不是看过影碟了吗？”Sam举起胳膊夹袜子，露出白白的、瘦瘦的腰，回头看他。

“是啊。”

 

汽车旅馆里冷气机嗡嗡直响，而他们相视站立在灼热的骄阳下。

有些什么再也回不去了。

Fin.


End file.
